


Repartee

by Rivulet027



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Post-War, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Hawkeye and Trapper discuss their retirement plans.





	Repartee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with MASH. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. I own nothing to do with The Drifters either.
> 
> A/N: I was originally going to write some Deadpool fic. I was excited to write some Deadpool fic, but then I saw the MASH prompt and suddenly I couldn't write anything else. Thanks for such great prompts. Drifters song I imagine the were dancing to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFoBreVWa7M

Hawkeye looks at his cards and then across the table at Trapper. He frowns. Trapper raises his eyebrows. Hawkeye smirks slightly. Trapper trades the look back. Hawkeye shakes his head. Trapper glances at his cards, then back-up, before saying, “Out with it.”

“Just never thought we’d both survive long enough for me to start feeling old or to wonder if I should be calling you by your name,” Hawkeye confesses.

“It’s not like we’re sleeping together,” Trapper offers.

Hawkeye makes a considering noise. “So if I got you into bed I’d have to start calling you John regularly?”

Trapper hesitates as if weighing his answer instead of volleying back a retort. Hawkeye stills.

“Old?” Trapper changes the subject.

“How else am I supposed to feel? Made it through _that_ …” He’s not going to bring up Korea, he’s really not. Hawkeye sighs and leans back in his chair. “I finally grew up enough to settle down, have a family. They’ve grown and moved on, so has yours. We’ve both lost our wives. My house feels big and empty. I’m retired. I’m retired, that’s really something I’d never thought I say.”

“So what do you want to do with your life?” Trapper pushes.

“I’m visiting you, shouldn’t that be enough?” Hawkeye teases. He points at the cards and indicates that it’s Trapper’s turn.

“Don’t rush me, calls me old and then rushes me,” Trapper grumbles. He sets his cards down. Hawkeye mourns the end of their game, but Trapper just gets up and puts a record on, before holding out his hand. 

“Oh honey, it’s been so long since I’ve been in your arms,” Hawkeye mocks, but let’s himself be pulled in. They’ve always danced well together and Hawkeye doesn’t mind following. They’re something reassuring about holding someone close and moving with the music. He almost closes his eyes, even if the song wouldn’t be his first choice. He teases instead. “The Drifters?”

“Hush darling, it’s romantic,” Trapper teases, but there’s an undertone in his voice that leaves Hawkeye aching. They’ve flirted, but never seriously.

“For romance I’d go with…” Hawkeye trails off as Trapper meets his eyes. They can stand here and debate music, flirting halfheartedly, or they can look at each other like this. He’s so tired of his big and lonely house. “You live too far away. I wouldn’t feel so old if I could do this more often.”

“Dance with me or visit?”

“Both,” he admits. Is he taking this too far?

“My house is too big for one person and his dog,” Trapper says noncommittally before he puts Hawkeye in a spin and pulls him back in.

“Getting fancy on me so I won’t mock your mop of a tiny dog?” Hawkeye smiles.

“Maybe I’m just trying to seduce you,” Trapper admits and then stills as if he can’t believe those words just left his mouth. Hawkeye takes a step back, relief flooding through him when Trapper follows then continues to lead.

“Well, I am bisexual,” Hawkeye offers.

“I’ve been attracted to a few people,” Trapper admits. “But I’ve only ever been in love with two. One of them I had many great adventures with until she died and the other is in my arms right now.”

“Aw geez, how’s a guy supposed to say no to that?”

“Do you want to say no?” Trapper asks. They just swaying now, the song is just starting to fade out and the serious turn of their conversation slows them.

“Second chance at love with my life-long best friend, what kinda fool says no to that? I’m just stopping to wonder how long you’ve been pining after me and if I can use that as leverage to call you Trapper in bed.”

“I’m the only one that’s been pining?” Trapper smirks eyebrows going up.

“How would this work?” Hawkeye frowns reality starting to seep in. “We don’t live close to each other and I’m not looking for a week long fling.”

“I sell my house, you sell yours, and we find something smaller we’d both enjoy somewhere new or we travel,” Trapper suggests.

“Travel could be nice,” Hawkeye admits. “How negotiable is the mop that calls itself a dog?”

“Non-negotiable.”

Hawkeye makes a faux pained noise. Trapper raises his eyebrows.

“It’s hard to say no to a man who leads so well,” Hawkeye grins. “Do I have to call you John to get a kiss?”

“Have to see if you like kissing me first?”

“I liked kissing you,” Hawkeye reassures.

“We were both so drunk we’d have like any kiss,” Trapper shakes his head.

“Well, all I’ve had is coffee,” Hawkeye reminds. 

Trapper’s smiles, the hand that was at Hawkeye’s back moving to his waist. He lets go of Hawkeye’s hand to cup his face instead. Hawkeye shifts his hands so he can lets his fingers tangle in Trapper’s curls.

“You always did like my hair,” Trapper mummers against his lips.

They kiss, long and slow. It’s just the two of them, years later and no chance of getting caught or in trouble for this. It’s no less full of heat then their last kiss. They shift closer, continuing to kiss. Hawkeye tugs on Trapper’s curls, grinning slightly when this earns him a moan.

“Like that John?” he teases.

“Like you calling me John,” Trapper admits.

Hawkeye leans back in, but Trapper pulls back slightly and raises his eyebrows. Hawkeye’s eyes narrow. “You’re going to make me admit it, aren’t you?”

“The thing you have to ask yourself is how badly do you want another kiss?” Trapper’s voice is teasing and low.

“Another kiss and a dance?” Hawkeye bargains.

“That can be arranged,” Trapper agrees.

“Fine,” Hawkeye sighs. “Kissing you is worth keeping your mop dog.”

Trapper laughs. “I was going for you enjoy calling me John.”

“We can’t win them all, now can we?” Hawkeye shakes his head.

“No, no, we can’t,” Trapper agrees as he leans back in to kiss Hawkeye. They’ve both waited a lifetime for this and Trapper isn’t going to waste another moment.


End file.
